Agent of the Heroes
by RedOmega
Summary: Not all men are created equal. That was the first thing Izuku learned after being declared quirkless. Because of the treatment towards the quirkless, Izuku had to broaden his horizons and no longer saw the world in black and white. But his hope was not shattered and was able to make to friends for the first time in years...Though not until he was part of a certain organization.
1. Chapter 1: AGENT

"I feel so sorry for that guy..."

"Agreed."

Izuku and Shinsou looked on in pity as Hatsume placed her newly-made headphones on the handcuffed man on the ground. His lackeys have all been dealt with and all of them are tied up while most were unconscious. Hatsume decided to give the man, who was their leader, the honor of being her test subject to try out her new baby.

Izuku and Shinsou gave him their condolences.

**"01, 03. What are your status?"** A woman's voice suddenly let out of the two teens' receiver.

"We're finished, ma'am." Izuku replied through his distorted voice changer.

**"What about the leader?"**

"Well..." Shinsou trailed off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"..."

**"...My condolences."**

A moment later, many people went inside the room the three teens are currently in. They all wear special black SWAT armor with riot shields. However, unlike normal SWAT armor, the ones they're wearing are specially-made by Mei herself. This includes the retractable visor helmets they wear, which is designed to protect them from mental quirks (this includes Hitoshi's Brainwashing after a certain prank). They are also equipped with use SIG SG 551 SWATs with Aimpoint CompM2s attached, as well as grenades and grenade launchers, which are all provided by their liaison instead of Hatsume as she is not yet legally allowed to develop weapons of mass destruction ("Which would probably destroy the world." Says Hitoshi).

Shinsou gestured at the tied up gang on the floor and the grunts followed the wordless order to apprehend them, wisely avoiding the delightful Hatsume and the poor leader.

"So, wanna have some dinner at my house?" Izuku asked Hitoshi while taking off his gear.

Shinsou nodded as he took off his voice changing mask, "Sure. Got nothing in my fridge right now, actually."

"Mom's gonna flip if she finds out about that." Izuku chuckled, all the while taking a mental note to remind Shinsou to go grocery shopping, "Hatsume, what about you?"

Thank god the torture finally stopped. The grunts carefully took the near-deaf gang leader to their blue armored truck as Hatsume is still elated as she began to ramble about the new improvements of her baby.Though, she still managed to hear Izuku's question the first time and answered with a smile.

"Of course! If there's any cooking I could never pass on, it's Inko-san's! Plus, I have a new baby that might need her help." Hatsume exclaimed excitedly, taking out a glove with a mechanical design.

"...Please tell me it won't explode." Izuku pleaded.

"No, it won't! This one's almost done! I just need your mom's telekinetic-like quirk to add some data for the finishing touches!" Hatsume told him, causing both male teens to sigh in relief.

"Huh? What's this?" The three teens looked over at the grunts as they were about to put the last member in until one of them noticed some sort of metallic cube on the corner.

Which is suspiciously beeping in red light.

"Ah, that's one of my new babies! It's still a prototype, though."

The simple word of 'prototype' coming from the inventor's mouth was enough to put a horror-stricken look on the face of every single person inside the room.

"SHIT, IT'S GONNA BLOW-"

*BOOM*

* * *

My name is Midoriya Izuku.

The other two are my friends, Shinsou Hitoshi and Hatsume Mei.

We are part of an organization called AGENT. A group of the Dark Side.

Wait, that sounds a bit wrong. We're not a criminal group or anything, we're more like a hidden security.

When I said that we're part of the Dark Side, I meant that we're an underground group with certain connections and also deal with criminal activity that not even the heroes nor the police know about.

Why am I in this sort of group, you may ask?

Well...

If there's one thing I learned as a child.

...It's that not all men are created equal.

* * *

**• In this story, there is no Academy City. All Espers are just regular people with quirks. I'm still deciding what I should do with the Magicians.**  
**• This story mostly has Science Side elements. That's because my brain has a hard time processing the mechanics of the Magic Side. So you probably won't see many Magicians here.**  
**• Many characters from the Toaru series still exist here, including the schools they go to.**  
**• The Level 5 are called by their ability name (like the original series) or are simply referred to as the strongest of their respective schools.**  
**• Yes, Touma still exists here. But he won't have much of a role here since he doesn't involve himself with the Science Side much.**  
**• The term 'Level' still exists in this story, though, only among the scientists.**  
**• In this story, the term 'Dark Side' refers to the criminal underworld filled with secret organizations or highly illegal activities that not even the heroes and police know the existence of.**  
**• Groups such as ITEM, SCHOOL, MEMBER, etc. still exists here and they are referred to as "Dark Side Organizations" or "Dark Side Groups".**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Okay you know what? I'm just gonna call Hitoshi and Mei by their surnames. I'm used to it.**

* * *

"Come on, Izuku. We're gonna be late."

"Hang on just a sec...!"

Shinsou is currently trying to pry his broccoli-haired friend off the spot the latter is currently standing as he furiously took notes as he watched the battle between a gigantic villain and Kamui Woods.

But seriously, even when Shinsou already grabbed his arm with both of his hands, Izuku didn't budge an inch, completely focused on writing his notes. His ridiculous strength often made Shinsou wonder if he's really quirkless. Combining his natural abilities along with his astounding quirk analysis, Izuku is a force to be reckoned with.

However, they momentarily stopped when a gigantic woman had kicked the villain away, interrupting Kamui Woods's special restriction move. Shinsou looked over at his friend again to see him write in an extremely fast pace that he nearly expected the book to burn. Sighing, Shinsou resigned to his fate of being late and just waited Izuku to finish.

But god, he felt sorry for Kamui Woods. Some newbie just came up and stole his credit as part of her debut. Her name was Mt. Lady and she's probably going to be one of those media heroes like Uwabami.

The two of them actually go in different schools. Izuku attends Aldera, while Shinsou goes to Nabu middle school. However, both schools are very close to each other and the two teens often goes to school together in the morning. Their other friend, Hatsume Mei, also goes to the same school as Shinsou, but goes very early there to make a new baby, as Hatsume would call it. She's the president of the science club so she had to go earlier than others.

"Done!" Izuku exclaimed, slamming his notebook shut before putting it away.

"Finally... My teacher's gonna give me 'the look' when I arrive." Shinsou sighed. Soon, the two of them then walked towards their own respective schools.

As they arrive to their destination, Shinsou couldn't help but glare at the distant sight of Aldera Junior High. Why? Because of the fact that Izuku is quirkless, he became a target of bullying. However, it's a bit different from the type of bullying Shinsou had to deal with.

In Shinsou's case, everyone feared his quirk and downright called it villainous. Some students took advantage of it and decide to blame him for whatever they did by saying he brainwashed them and this lead him getting some unjustified detentions. However, in Izuku's case, everyone looked down on him and the teachers treated him like he was made of glass, sometimes not letting him participate in school activities just because he didn't have a quirk. He was constantly bullied and unlike Shinsou who was feared, Izuku was ridiculed and beaten by his peers and like the teachers in his own school, Aldera's teachers simply ignored the public mistreatment.

He especially hated that Bakugou bastard, who was Izuku's main tormentor. He first met him when he was beating up Izuku at the front of the school and wondered why the hell didn't Izuku fought back when he could easily break every bone on that explosive blonde's body. Shinsou was so mad (even now) that he was about to brainwash that asshole and his lackeys (because expulsion be damned) until Izuku stopped him and both of them just ran away.

Probably because Shinsou wouldn't listen to Izuku before, Izuku ordered him to not cause Kacchan any physical harm. He realized that he not only did it as to not cause any trouble but also out of the goodness of his heart.

Although, Shinsou wished that Izuku would let him punch that arrogant prick even just once.

Izuku tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his thoughts, and be realized that they were already in front of Aldera Junior High.

"We got a job tonight." Izuku told him, showing him the request from their liaison on his phone in the form of Morse Code.

Shinsou nodded with a smirk.

It's been a while since they got orders.

* * *

**I did some calculations of both BnHA and Toaru timelines. Since Japanese Schools start in April and the UA Entrance Exam start within ten months at the beginning of BnHA, I think that they're in June at the start of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sludge Villain Incident Part1

Izuku sometimes wondered whether he should have Hatsume secretly cut his homeroom teacher's salary from his bank account.

Because said homeroom teacher just so casually announced his high school choices after he had just announced Kacchan's.

Of course, everyone's reactions were obvious.

His classmates laughed at him, making fun of his childhood dreams in a way that is somehow degrading.

Kacchan, in turn, is absolutely pissed, going as far as to literally blow up at his desk and yell at him for even standing in the same stage as him. The teacher is just standing there looking at his phone, ignoring the whole harassment.

UA is Izuku's first choice for high school. However, he had a back-up plan. If he doesn't get accepted into the school (which he is highly sure of because of his quirklessness), he'll just get into Nagatenjouki Academy, which is the best non-hero school that openly accepts quirkless students. It's also the school his mother had been encouraging him to go to while doesn't say anything about the hero school, but Izuku knows that she's just worried about the acceptance rather than the dangerous part of being a hero student. Why?

Because she already knows of Izuku's job.

Waiting for the time to tell her about AGENT really made Izuku a nervous wreck for months. When the time for him to come clean had finally come it was as if his soul had sucked out of his body when he learned that she already knew about it and even rented one of the vacant rooms of their apartment complex as one of AGENT's meeting places.

Oh right, speaking of AGENT...

They had a job tonight so all the field operatives (him, Shinsou and Hatsume) are going to the apartment complex after school. Shinsou had texted him that he had notified Hatsume so she'll be going to.

All that's left to do now is wait for school to end.

* * *

-=What happens next is the same as the anime/manga so I'm just gonna skip ahead=-

* * *

God, does Kacchan even think before he says anything?

"Idiot... If I really jumped, that would mean you instigated suicide." Izuku solemnly thought as he picked up the ruined notebook of the 13th volume of his Hero Analysis. He flipped it open and sighed in relief that the writing inside is still comprehensible. He was beginning to consider to switch his analysis to his computer instead of just writing in his notebook.

"Well, whatever. What's done is done."

Izuku began to walk underneath the bridge near his school to meet up with his friends. He got a text during lunch that their operation will start a little earlier than usual. It's a good thing he brought his AGENT gear today, which is contained inside his hidden compartment located just underneath his bag.

Splat.

"Hm."

Izuku turned around with a calm expression. His years of training and fighting as the leader of a Dark Side organization have honed his instincts to the point where he could even hear someone's heartbeat from a certain distance and determine whether or not they're lying.

What he saw was a person hanging from the ceiling in a liquefie form of a sludge. He was staring at the him with eyes of a predator.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak..."

As the villain was about to pounce on him, he didn't notice Izuku taking out a small blue marble.

"Apologies, Villain."

Izuku flicked the marble.

This wasn't what All Might expected.

For someone so bold to steal in broad daylight, the villain hid himself in one of the most obvious places where one would find sludge. Did he think he could blend in with normal sludge with his quirk?

All Might found him, yes, but...

He didn't expect a middle-schooler to be there right in front of the villain. He didn't even ran away and faced him head-on. And his expression...

He looked as if he's used to this.

He saw the young man take out a small blue marble as the villain pounced on him. All Might was about to jump in until he heard the boy's voice.

"Apologies, Villain." And then he flicked the marble.

As soon as the marble is in the air, it suddenly lets out white gas which engulfs the sludge villain. The villain stops midway from attacking the young man and his eyes slowly fluttered close before hitting the ground with a splat.

The middle-schooler checks his watch and sighs in relief, "Looks like I'm not off schedule yet."

The No.1 decided this is his chance to appear, "Young man!"

"Eh?" There was another person here? How come Izuku didn't notice them coming? The sludge villain wasn't that loud for him to cover his entire hearing, "Who... ALL MIGHT!?"

"I'm not Kacchan but shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh shit—"

All Might sweatdropped a bit when the young man looked like he was internally screaming (he is) upon seeing him. Well, that's pretty much the common reaction of seeing the No.1 hero in person.

"Oh, man. All Might's right in front of me smiling and—Ah, wait!" All Might flinched at the sudden shout, "We need to restrain him before he wakes up. The sleeping gas wasn't that strong!"

"Ah, not to worry, young man! I got this covered!" All Might said taking out an empty soda bottle.

=5 minutes later...=

"I must say, that was some quick thinking there!" All Might praised, "If I may ask, why do you have that sort of tool with you?"

"A-Ah, well..." Izuku nervously smiled, "That was made by a friend of mine. She can be a bit eccentric and gave it to me as a present." 'A bit eccentric' is a complete understatement regarding what she regularly does, "Before you ask why she makes stuff like this, it's because she's planning to apply for the support course."

All Might nodded, "I see. Thank you for the explanation, young..."

The middle-schooler realized the implication of the hero's last statement, "Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku, sir."

The No.1's smile never left his face and it seemed to brightened even more, "Well, young Midoriya. With your quick thinking and calm stance when dealing with a villain, I'm sure you would make a great hero!"

The pin dropped.

All Might thought he said something wrong when he saw the shell-shocked look on young Midoriya's face, only to be surprised when the young man immediately wipe the upcoming tears on his eyes.

"T-Thank you so much..."

All Might nearly sighed on relief until he realized that he's nearly out of time. Immediately, he placed the captured villain in his pocket and saluted to the boy.

"Well, then! I'm off!"

And just like that, he's off to the sky.

"Ah! I forgot to get his autograph!" Izuku yelled.

* * *

**All Might never knew Izuku's actually quirkless and called him a hero. What do you think his reaction will be if he ever sees him in the entrance exam?**


	4. Chapter 4: Sludge Villain Incident Part2

**Since Izuku remains quirkless, he never imitated All Might, like his costume and fighting styles.**

* * *

After a couple of minutes of cursing at himself for forgetting to get All Might's autograph, Izuku finally snapped out of it and sighed as he walked away.

Finding the deserted alleyway that he usually goes, Izuku scaled over the apartment building through his professional parkour skills and landed on the roof. He opened the compartment underneath his bag and changed to his AGENT gear.

It is a black, streamlined, full-body armored suit, with a full-face helmet and visor. While looking like a motorcycle riding suit, it is actually made of Calculate Fortress, a mysterious material that allows it to withstand almost any impact, including most of All Might's attacks (he doesn't know if it could withstand him all-out). However, it is not because the material itself is hard, but because it uses electromangnetic waves or ultraviolet rays to calculate the pattern of the approaching shockwave, and then the mobile armor plates carry out the optimum vibrations into cancel out the approaching shockwave. It also has countermeasures against all types of chemicals and high or low temperatures. The Calculate Fortress only feels like a thick rubber panel to the touch, due to the offsetting waves running through it in order for it to distribute and let shockwaves escape, but the true composition of material is unknown. The gaps in the armor have lines of lights which change color depending on the level of danger.

It was the newest powered suit developed by their liaison: Processor Suit.

Hehe. Every support company in the world would be jealous of this.

**(As for the capabilities of the Processor Suit, you can check it out in the Toaru Wiki)**

They were also allowed to wear their own costumes if they want to. For Izuku, he wore a long black coat that reaches pass his knees as well as gloves pants and boots to hide the lighting of the suit's gaps. As much as Izuku greatly admired All Might, he also developed a love for stealth heroes such as Edgeshot, since it suited their job.

He also wore a black fedora, which was given as a present by ITEM's Frenda Sievelun.

They became well acquainted with ITEM as they encountered each other several times during their line of work, even sometimes working together as they had common objectives. In the end, they became friends and the girls sometimes even visits his house and became acquainted with his mother.

Speaking of which...

Izuku noticed that the pocket of All Might's pants which held the sludge villain was a bit loose when he last saw him. He hoped that he didn't drop—

*BOOM*

Never mind.

Welp, looks like even the No.1 Hero who's known as the Symbol of Peace can be clumsy.

Izuku mentally cursed, he already used the last one of his sleeping gas. He usually used it when he gets ambushed with surprise attacks.

He needs to check that explosion and check if All Might's there. If not, then he needs to intervene.

* * *

Shit.

All Might isn't there.

Plus, the heroes present won't be able to do anything. Kamui Woods can't fight in fire, Mt. Lady would only cause collateral damage since the district is too small, and Death Arms and two other heroes can't even lay a hand on the villain unless they want to make the situation worse.

Also, Kacchan's been taken hostage.

Izuku widened his eyes when the Processor Suit started to examine the villain. The color of the display inside his visor then turned yellow, meaning that the danger level is medium. It also showed a display that main showed the villain's eyes, with information revealing that while the entire body is liquid, his eyes are not.

Huh.

Well, that's just perfect.

As much as he doesn't want to just rush in (not because he will help Kacchan but rather he will gain so much attention), he had no choice as he knew that the villain will probably suffocate the blonde before the pros could even do anything.

So he moved.

Kamui so wanted to kick himself right now.

He's not having a good day. First, Mt. Lady steals the spotlight of his hard work, next a sludge villain takes a kid hostage and would probably die in suffocation before they could even do anything.

If the kid dies, Kamui will regret it for the rest of his life.

However, as he was mulling over his grim thoughts, a shadowy figure descended from the roof of a burning building. Not even a second has passed before it landed right onto the sludge villain, kicking him in the face and causing the villain to scream in pain- wait how?

This is one of the stupidest things Izuku has ever done but he had no choice!

After kicking the villain straight to the eye, the hold he has on Kacchan loosened a bit. In order to get him lose his grip on his bully, Izuku aims to punch him. Thanks to the electric potential elastic tape and motors as well as the Calculate Fortress, the shock wave of the punch is enough to punch a hole on the sludge villains body, effectively setting Kacchan free.

"Who the hell are you!?" He heard Kacchan yell as he grabbed the blonde by the collar of his uniform to get him out.

Nope. Not answering. He's not a vigilante or anything so he had absolutely no reason answer his question.

As he silently set the shocked blonde down, Izuku noticed that Death Arms and the other two heroes have began beating the crap out of the villain as they restrain him with quirk-suppressant cuffs. He realized that Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady are approaching him with the latter's arms crossed.

"Who are you? Are you a new hero?" Kamui immediately interrogated.

Silence.

"Uh..." Thank god that the suit had a voice modifier on!, "...See ya!"

Ignoring the callings and yells, Izuku managed to avoid some of Kamui's branches as he ran away.

He is so in trouble right now.

* * *

**Also, Mugino isn't as crazy as she is in the original.**


End file.
